Face Of The Feline
by Roxius
Summary: Litchi is determined more than ever to know what Taokaka really looks like, and it seems that Jin is the one with the answer, but he has no interest in giving out that kind of information. Small bit of Jin X Taokaka crack. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue.

* * *

In the run-down, filthy streets of Kagutsuchi, two people of great importance came into an unexpected conversation between each other.

"...You saw her real face, didn't you?"

For what must have been the first time in many years, Jin Kisaragi felt the heat rise up into his cheeks, causing them to glow with a rosy-pink flush. The cocky grin that adorned Litchi Faye Ling's plump lips made the blonde feel a bit uneasy. He had no recollection of what bizarre series of events had brought the two of them facing one another as they were right now, but that was not important. What WAS important to Jin was the fact that this scantily-clad woman before him was implying that she knew about something that had happened between him and a certain cat-girl that she shouldn't know. Why he didn't simply just cut her down right here and now was also lost to him. He didn't have the drive to do it.

"I..." Jin's eyes subconsciously glanced off to the right, betraying his own lie in the process, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Litchi leaned in so close that her warm breath was actually brushing up against Jin's pale skin. There was a dangerous gaze hidden behind her tiny spectacles. "Don't lie to me, boy. I'm a good friend of Taokaka's, as well as her personal teacher. She tells me everything."

"...Everything?"

"Well...everything her brain bothers to remember, anyway."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I see...well, I best be going now."

Jin attempted to make a quick escape by walking away, but his path was immediately blocked again by Litchi. The well-endowed woman seemed more determined than before to get the answers she wanted out of the boy. Jin's grip on the handle of his blade tightened ever so slightly; his patience was growing thin, and he didn't have much patience to begin with. "Get out of my way." he snarled indignantly. He wasn't going to let himself be pushed around any further, and he would result to violence soon if necessary. Nevertheless, Litchi remained firm in her position.

"Taokaka told me that she kissed some 'ice-cold guy'...I just figured that it was you." explained the doctor.

Upon being reminded of that little 'exchange' with Taokaka, Jin's entire face took on the same shade of crimson as a tomato. "S-So what?! Get...get to the point, dammit!" He had wanted to avoid ever having to think about that degrading scenario ever again.

"If she kissed you, then that means your faces were really close...you must have seen her face!" Litchi spoke loudly now.

"And...?!!"

"Tell me; what did she look like underneath her hood?"

Jin paused. It was almost as if the question itself had been spoken in a foreign tongue, one that was unknown to him. "Excuse me?"

"I've never actually seen Taokaka's true face before," Litchi sighed, "I was too embarrassed to ask her about it either...that's why I need you to tell me just what she really looks like before my curiosity drives me to the brink of insanity!"

"...Uh..."

"Tell me!"

"...I didn't see..." meekly replied the former captain.

"LIAR!!!" Jin quickly leaped back just seconds before Litchi's pole was able to make contact with his face. She was like a demon possessed in her desire for such inconsequential knowledge. With an acceptable excuse for self-defense now presented to him and no other reason left to hold back, Jin gleefully withdrew his blade. This time, on Litchi's second swing, he was able to block it, and then he countered her with a swift kick, which nearly sent the woman flying backwards.

"I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP AT NIGHT BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY!!"

"Too bad...!" Jin fired off an icicle straight for Litchi's head, but she evaded it with an excellent display of reflexes. He threw a few more chunks of sharpened ice, but none of them hit.

"Don't you dare keep the secret from me!"

"I have no reason to follow your demands!"

"BASTARD!!"

The truth of it all was, Jin didn't have the sort of pride one would require to admit that the only reason Taokaka had even kissed him was because she was so thankful that he had inadvertently supplied her and her Kaka clan with a large quantity of fresh food, and that only came about due to him blowing up a street market downtown out of sheer rage. The blonde didn't even know the cat-girl's name until he was informed by a passerby later on. However, he did actually see the face hidden under the girl's hood, but he had no obligation of telling Litchi; it was much more entertaining to simply fuck with her mind.

The battle raged on for nearly an hour, neither combatant showing a single sign of weakness throughout it all. Eventually, Jin's blood-lust ran dry like an old well, and he realized he was no longer interested in the battle or this annoying woman he was fighting. Jin focused an abundance of energy into the cold steel of his blade, and he released a giant slash of ice that blew both Litchi and her pole into the nearby wall, effectively knocking her unconscious.

"Tch...stupid woman...if you're so damn interested in seeing her face, then just suck it up and ask her!"

Jin had no reason to kill Litchi, and he was not in the right mood, so he calmly put away his blade and walked off; his search for Ragna was not over yet. Still, ever since that accursed woman had brought it up, Jin couldn't get Taokaka out of his head no matter how badly he wanted to. He wanted to get the cat-girl back for having violated his personal space, but he didn't want to kill her. It ashamed him to think that, after seeing her face only that one time...

...he might actually be attracted to her.


End file.
